La muñeca de dresde
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: " quiere la perfecta muñeca de dresde, pero…" Au policíaco Victurio Con cariño para JoanSolenne


**La muñeca de Dresde**

/ "Debo esforzarme" pensé mientras leía tú trabajo.

Con cariño para JoanSolenne./

Un pequeño apartamento en el primer piso y un acordonamiento muy mal elaborado. Víktor chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pensando en cómo sus sesiones de do horas por una semana para la capacitación del primer respondiente, se habían ido a la basura; tal vez era su culpa por no ser un buen profesor, o quizás ninguno de los cuerpos policiacos que había capacitado ejercía el deber en esa zona. Pero en todo caso, no importaba la excusa, pues el acordonamiento mal hecho entorpecía el levantamiento de cadáver. Cadáveres.

Dos mujeres jóvenes, 25 y 26 años. Eran pareja según habían afirmado los vecinos: una era mesera en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad y la otra madre joven, divorciada a los 24. El llantón del pequeño de tres años con el pijama del hombre araña estaba los brazos de su tía. Sus berridos infantiles se oían desde la entrada del edificio. Víktor observó a la mujer de soslayo mientras era atendida por alguien de servicio social; Creyó que la mujer necesitaría algún tipo de ayuda psicológica, pues encontrar a su hermana y pareja de esta, cosidas a apuñaladas apenas abrió la puerta del departamento era una situación que no deseaba a nadie.

Las personas y la prensa de nota roja seguían agolpándose en la banda de acordonamiento, volviendo el humor de albino aun peor. No sabía que era más desagradable: el mal acordamiento o el morboso deseo de las personas por saber las nuevas trágicas. Palpó en los bolsillos en busca de su cajetilla de cigarrillos, últimamente su humor no era el mejor y el estrés se apostaba junto a su ansiedad y horas de sueño perdidas, volviéndolo una bomba de tiempo en retroceso. Había sido realmente difícil el trabajo en las últimas semanas. La aparición _de "El caso de las muñecas"_ le había puesto los nervios de punta, tanto, que cuando recibió el llamado a acudir a un lugar de los hechos, hace dos horas se encontró notalmente nerviosos.

Posó uno de los cigarrillos en sus labios recordando que no había sacado el encendedor y volvió a buscar entre sus bolsillos. Eran los cigarrillos más asquerosos y baratos que había probado alguna vez, pero aun así los seguía consumiendo. Los había comprado para ver si fumando tabaco barato podía dejar de fumar u menos, pero no parecía haber dado resultado.

─Deja eso anciano ─ reclamó una voz molesta a su costado antes de arrebatarle el cigarrillo y romperlo por la mitad ─ Estas en horas de trabajo y aun así te atreves a fumar en un lugar de intervención.

─Yuri ¿Ya has terminado de analizar el departamento acaso? ─ Preguntó calmando el albino ante los reclamos de su compañero en el cuerpo de policía de investigación.

─He dejado a los practicantes con Yakov, los criminalistas aún están embalando los indicios… ¡Dame esa maldita cajetilla de cigarros! ─ dijo lanzándose sobre su compañero para tratar de arrebatarle los cigarrillos ante la insistencia del mayor de poner otro cigarrillo en sus labios.

─Pero Yuri, bien sabes que es mi forma de relajarme ─ Respondió evadiendo los intentos del rubio ─ Hace mucho que no vas a mi casa para consolarme, esto es lo que me queda para relajarme.

El rubio le dio una mirada de total molestia. Detestaba la manera en que Víktor podía comportarse como un niño arrogante, en ocasiones se preguntaba por qué se había involucrado con su compañero de trabajo en asuntos de cama.

─ ¡Guarda silencio anciano! ─ reclamó en un grito que provocó que los cercanos voltearan a verlos expectantes.

El ruso mayor lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad para acercarlo a él y dirigir una sonrisa de disculpa a los presentes.

─Te estas portando mal gatito. Estas llamando la atención y estamos trabajando ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ─ susurró en su oído, alimentando la furia de Plisetsky.

─Eres un…primero muestras poco respeto al entrar al lugar de los hechos y luego sales a apaciguar tus ansias con ese maldito y nauseabundo habito tuyo─ siseo aun con la furia al tope, que amenazaba por sacar a flote de nueva cuenta sus gritos, pero la aparición de las camillas con las bolsas negras le hicieron callar de inmediato y relajar el semblante.

Ambas bolsas hicieron su breve recorrido hasta la camioneta del servicio médico forense, entre expresiones y flashes grotescos. Yuri tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle a toda la gente chismosa que se larga.

Víktor volvió a aprisionar su brazo de manera posesiva. Sabía que Yuri estaba igual de estresado y cansado como él. _El caso de las muñecas_ le había clavado una espina de rencor y despreció ante el autor aún desconocido de aquellas atrocidades.

Los ojos verdeazulados del rubio no sólo reflejaban la incertidumbre y el insomnio acumulado, por debajo de aquellos pensamientos obscuros brillaba una ardiente determinación por ayudar a impartir justicia a ese degenerado, y no era para menos; Yuri Plisetsky era considerado como un prodigio, el maestro de los interrogatorios dentro del cuerpo de policía de investigación. Víktor lo había conocido desde sus prácticas profesionales universitarias. Un chiquillo de 22 años adelantado en su generación, arrogante, sumamente talentoso y hermoso, una fierecilla difícil de domar. Luego de haberse graduado había podido conseguir plaza en la policía de investigación y asignado a Nikiforov como aprendiz y pareja. Ciertamente se habían vuelto una pareja en muchos aspectos. En ocasiones Víktor deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos como es que había logrado mancillar al pequeño prodigio. Pero una cosa había sido lograr que compartiera la cama he inclusive algunas risas y preocupaciones, a lograr domarlo. Yuri Plisetsky no era de nadie.

─No fue el mismo degenerado el autor de este homicidio─ dijo Yuri con la mirada aun fija por donde habían pasado los cadáveres embolsados.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Viktor por haberlo tomado desprevenido.

─Pon atención, te digo que el autor de este siniestro no fue el mismo que deja a "Las muñecas" regadas por la ciudad ─ un jovencito se acercó nervioso a ambos rusos y le tendió una tablilla con hojas. Yuri revisó la información ahí escrita para devolvérsela con desdén ─ Como te dije, no fue para nada ese sujeto, esto parecía de pies a cabeza un crimen pasional y el perfil que han elaborado hace que mis sospechas sean ciertas.

─ ¿En qué te basas? ─preguntó divertido Viktor. Le encantaba cuando Yuri se ponía cerio, sus expresiones convertían su rostro angelical distorsionándolo un poco, delatando su verdadera naturaleza salvaje, esa misma que naturaleza que salía a flote cuando se juntaban en el sofá para mirar el futbol. Nikiforov apenas y sabía las reglas, pero para Yuri era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

─ Lo sabrías si no hubieras salido casi de inmediato cuando el perito nos guio hasta los cuerpos. El crimen rebosa en violencia, no falta nada de valor y por supuesto, los efectos personales donde se percibía la relación amorosa de esas dos jóvenes están dañados o destrozados por completo.

─Ya veo…

─Los criminalistas y el fotógrafo forense están por terminar de embalar indicios, pronto podremos ingresar y revisar más meticulosamente el departamento ─ interrumpió Yakov acercándose a ambos ─Los practicantes se quedaran, pero uno de ustedes debe quedarse y coordinar junto con Mila el interrogatorio a la hermana y el análisis de adeptos personales ─ Tanto Víktor como Yuri se miraron. En el pensamiento del albino, lo ideal habría sido que ambos permanecieran juntos y Yuri no protestaría ─ ¿Entonces?

─Víktor se quedara con Mila y los practicantes. Tú, Georgi, Sala y yo volveremos, después de todo hemos venido demasiados y no encontramos lo que suponíamos─ Dijo antes de alejarse sin dejar oportunidad alguna de réplicas.

Yuri subió a una de los autos de la división y espero a que Yakov entrara y condujeran de regreso a la central. Quería darle una lección a Víktor y que recordara lo importante que era el cumplimiento eficiente de su trabajo.

─Pareces cansado Yuri ─ Rompió el silencio el mayor una vez que estuvieron lejos del bullicio.

─Si, lo estoy y mucho.

─ ¿Es acaso por Víktor o por _el caso de las mulecas_?

─ Yo diría que es por ambas cosas. Viktor ha estado distraído, inmerso en su mundo dejando un poco de lado la pulcritud con la que conocí su trabajo, es un milagro que hasta el momento ningún abogado haya derrumbado alguno de sus dictámenes…en cuanto a lo segundo, no sólo estoy estresado, sino que encolerizado. Tantas semanas y no hemos encontrado nada. Es frustrante.

─Hacemos lo que podemos, pero concuerdo contigo con que eso no es excusa para nuestra ineficiencia. Un loco esta suelto por ahí haciendo de las suyas, pero estas de nuestro lado y Vitya igual, estoy seguro que lo encontraremos, no por algo llevo 33 años ejerciendo el oficio.

Yuri trato de confiar en las palabras de su superior y mentor. Desde que el caso había pasado a su grupo de trabajo ya nada lo mantenía calmado. Al principio pensó que se trataba de su falta de experiencia, llevaba apenas 4 años en la policía y había visto atrocidades tremendas, pero _el caso de las muñecas_ le era muy desconcertante.

Hacía 3 meses que el problema había empezado. El primer hallazgo fue a las orillas de las vías del tren. Los primer respondientes habían mantenido la idea de que habían hallado el cuerpo de una mujer aproximadamente de 22 años, vestida con un vestido rosa pastel y un charco hemático bajo de su cuerpo. Resulto ser un hombre y no una mujer, la confusión parecía hasta cierto punto normal, pues el chico había poseído rasgos andróginos que a simple vista hacían difícil definir su sexo biológico. Lo macabro del caso no residía en un hombre vestido de mujer, con peluca incluida también, si no que tan pronto se inició el levantamiento de cadáver, el medico forense al tomar los signo inmediatos de muerte para determinar la hora del descenso, notó que los ojos era dos cuencas artesanales de vidrio. Los ojos habían sido removidos y no sólo eso; los órganos vitales también se habían removido, siendo rellenado el cuerpo con aserrín.

Al principio la policía creyó que no sería tan difícil encontrar al degenerado causante de aquella atrocidad macabra; pero conforme la investigación se llevaba a cabo, la situación se iba complicando. 14 días después otro cuerpo fue hallado en un callejón en la zona rosa de la ciudad. Contaba con las mismas características, incluido el maltrato en las partes genitales del anterior cadáver, solo había una diferencia: El cadáver era el de una mujer, pero con rasgos andróginos, que en vida habría causado que la confundieran con un varón.

Los cadáveres continuaron apareciendo. No había un día en específico en que fueran hallados, pero contaban con las mismas características: el sexo no importaba, cada víctima tenía el particular rasgo de poseer rasgos andróginos, todos presentaba el mismo maltrato genital, los ojos habían sido remplazados por ojos de vidrio, sus órganos eran removidos y parcialmente se les rellenaba con aserrín y aparecían vestidos con prendas en colores delicados, maquillados y con peinados o pelucas que les brindaban una apariencia dulce, como si de muñecas de porcelana se tratase. Lo más escalofriante era que no dejaba pista alguna.

Yuri había construido un perfil para ese depravado. Todas las pistas coincidían, pero su modus opernadi aún tenía muchos huecos que los dejaba desarmados. Habían aprendido a 3 posibles sospechosos, los cuales se habían enfrentado a los tortuosos interrogatorios del rubio, pero nada. No era ninguno de ellos.

La población empezaba a experimentar euforia colectiva, y no era para menos. Decir que un desgraciado estaba haciendo de las suyas bajo las narices de los órganos que impartían justicia, molestaba a Yuri de maneras inimaginables.

Él había estudiado criminología justo para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que habría podido ganar más en el sector privado, pero eso no le hubiera causado ninguna satisfacción. Odiaba la idea de que un truan se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Apenas llegaron a la central, recibieron una noticia bomba: Habían aprendido a otro sospechoso y esa vez, parecía ser el bueno.

Yuri no dudo un momento aceptar interrogarlo.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cámara de interrogatorios. Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la cámara. Era más bien como una extraña sensación, parecida a la que había experimentado en sus primeras prácticas, cuando la mirada acusadora de sus superiores permanecían a la espera de que fallara en algo y tuviera que ser reprendido. Se sentía observado.

Sacudió de su cabeza esos malos pensamientos. Era obvio que las horas de sueño le tenían que pasar la factura en algún momento, aun que aquel era el peor momento. Tenía que recuperar fuerzas, él nunca tenía piedad.

Víktor terminaba de realizar el trabajo cuando uno de los colegas policías se ofreció a llevarlo a la central en una de las patrullas. Aceptó gustoso, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese lugar. Mila se había ofrecido a llevar el resto de la investigación y hacer dictamen junto a los practicantes. Víktor comprendió el entusiasmo de su compañera, apenas llevaba con ellos 2 años y necesitaba empezar a ser una criminóloga de renombre.

─Sabe, me acaban de comunicar que aprendieron a otro posible sospechoso del c _aso de las muñecas_ ─dijo el oficial en tono serio ─ Creo que este es el bueno.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ preguntó Víktor buscando en su portafolio las notas que el mismo había tomado de aquel caso.

─ Es mera intuición, pero si es responsable lo descubriremos pronto.

─ ¿Así?

─ Plisetsky lo está interrogando ahora mismo ─ dijo el policía. A Víktor no le sorprendió que el sospechoso fuera interrogado a las tres de la mañana. El caso tenia aterrorizada a la ciudad y el fuero político había empezado a presionar enormemente a la policía.

─ Si el sospechoso es el autor, Yuri lo descubriría, es un experto.

─ Cierto, además el joven Altin ha regresado de sus vacaciones, estoy seguro de que sus aportaciones harán un cambio.

─ ¿Otabek regreso, cuando?

─Esta tarde.

─ Que bien…─ respondió el ruso secamente.

Otabek era un criminalista joven, pero resuelto. Sabía de sobra que si metía las manos en el caso, la investigación avanzaría mucho más a prisa. El hombre tenía un instinto tremendo, además de una cautela y determinación sólidas, e inclusive su aspecto era sólido y temerario. A Yuri le agradaba Otabek, Víktor lo había notado y eso no le agradaba mucho.

Tenía la firme idea de que quien tenía que proteger y pasar tanto los malos momentos como los buenos, era él. No Otabek Altin.

Él protegería a Yuri de cualquier cosa, aun que debía admitir que Yuri no era un chico que no pudiera cuidarse sólo. Pero la profesión que ejercían era demandante en muchos aspectos. Había días en los que podían sentirse emocionalmente destrozados, eso les había ocurrido a todos. Víktor se las había arreglado sólo, pero no dejaría que eso pasara con Yuri. No importaba cuantos días llegaran sintiéndose terriblemente agobiados, siempre estarían el uno con el otro recogiendo los pedazos de sus acongojados y destrozados corazones, una y otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a la central, el albino fue en busca de su compañero. Lo encontró frente a la máquina de café con la mirada perdida.

─ ¿Gatito?

─ Calla, no estoy de humor.

─ ¿Entonces…?

─ Confesó, agarramos a ese degenerado ─ Dijo, pero a Víktor algo no le cuadraba.

─ No pareces muy feliz

─ Todo cuadra, los detalles, la mera en como operaba, todo.

─ ¿Pero?

─ Su mirada. Era judídamente pesada, y sabes que no soy de los que se deja apantallar, por un momento…me hizo dudar de mi capacidad y su confesión.

─ No te preocupes, sé que has hecho un gran trabajo.

Yuri no respondió. Se dirigió al baño de hombres y Víktor lo siguió. Ahí no había cámaras de seguridad.

Una vez ahí dentro, Yuri se aferró al cuerpo de Víktor, sollozando levemente. El albino se limitó a abrazarlo, sabía que era una forma en la que el rubio desahogaba su estrés cuando estaba al límite.

─Ya, ya, tranquilo ─ mencionó luego de unos minutos, acariciando su cabeza ─ lo has hecho bien tigre ─ dijo y levantó el rostro de Yuri para secarle las lágrimas y besarlo en los labios con delicadeza.

Yuri se sintió reconfortado. Pensó que si estaba al lado de Viktor, él podía ayudarlo a sanar, como en otras ocasiones y eso le recordaba, por qué aun albergaba sentimientos cálidos por ese albino mayor. Le admiraba y eso era mutuo. Esa admiración le inflaba el pecho de orgullo y amor, aunque para él fuera difícil de demostrar.

Pasaron 2 meses en relativa calma. _El caso de las muñecas_ estaba por cerrarse, pues el juicio oral había resultado como era de esperarse y el acusado ahora tenía una sentencia muy larga que cumplir.

Vikor había sido llamado para ir a un lugar de intervención. Yuri había prometido esperarlo en su departamento para su fin de semana libre, pero el trabajo se había alargado hasta la madrugada.

Cuando volvió a su departamento se dirigió a la cocina preparar café, Yuri despertaría en cualquier momento y estaría furioso por haber sido plantado. Encendió el televisor y sus nervios se pusieron de punta cuando anunciaron la fuga de al menos 6 reos de un penal de alta seguridad, entre ellos el degenerado del _caso de las muñecas._

El albino se apresuró a despertar al rubio, pero ese no estaba y un miedo inmenso se apodero de él.

Tomó el celular y marcó el número del rubio. A cada indicador de llamada en curso el corazón de Víktor parecía querer estallar, se sintió a morir cuando lo mandaron a buzón. Estuvo a punto de volver a marcar cuando una llamada entro en su celular. Un número desconocido.

─ ¿Quién habla? ─ Musitó ─ ¿Otabek?, ¿Qué sucede? Yuri… ¿Están en dónde?

El albino colgó y fue a la dirección que el perito le había proporcionado. Cuando llegó todo el equipo de investigación estaba ahí. Yuri y Georgi y estaban detrás del criminalista entrando a la zona donde estaba el cadáver. El cuerpo estaba en medio de un terreno baldío donde antes había estado una farmacia. Tenía puesto un vestido lila manchado de sangre.

─ Yuri no quería que te llamara, pero me pareció importante que vinieras ─ Dijo Otabek haciendo acto de presencia a su lado.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Encontré esto, cuando me acerque al cuerpo.

Otabek le extendió una bolsa de embalaje, que en su interior tenía una fotografía. Víktor la observó con una mezcla de horror y odio que no creyó posible llegar a experimentar. Era una fotografía de Yuri, saliendo de una escena que les habían asignado hace meses, era la toma perfecta de su rostro y Víktor supo que significaba esa toma.

─Hay más como esas en el vestido de a victima ─ dijo el moreno ─ ese degene-rado ya tiene a su próxima presa y estoy seguro que no está solo en esto, quiera la perfecta muñeca de dresde, pero…

─ ¡No lo conseguirá! ─ dijo con furia ─ primero mato a ese hijo de puta antes de que toque a Yuri.

Otabek no se sorprendió ante la reacción de Víktor, el sentimiento que compartían era mutuo.

─ Sabes, me aterra un poco la calma con la que Yuri está tomando el asunto ─ dijo. Y ambos fijaron su mirada en Yuri.

En ese momento la mirada turquesa y verdeazulada se cruzaron, y Víktor supo que debía proteger a toda costa a su fierecilla. Lo había visto, en sus ojos ─ Oh no, te equivocas, esta aterrado…y sumamente determinado.

¿Fin?


End file.
